Anniversary
by Didd23
Summary: A short one-shot I wrote a while ago. cannon divergent. Ichigo and his daughter deliver some flowers to the family matron.


Within the walls of the Seireitei, an orange haired man, and a black haired girl walked through the streets with a purpose. They were none other than Ichigo Kurosaki and his daughter Chou. Chou was no more than twelve, and was clothed in a modest black pants and tunic that was embroidered with turquoise koi running down both sleeves. Originally, Chou had little interest in koi, but that changed after she was befriended by a certain pink-haired lieutenant. Ichigo looked the same as he had in highschool with the exception of the early signs of age beginning to show on his face. On his back was his zanpaktou, and in his hands, a bouquet of flowers. "Dad," Started Chou. "does mom love you?"

"Of course she does," Grinned Ichigo. "why else would she marry me?"

"She said it was politically convenient." Deadpanned Chou. The side of Ichigo's face twitched. Of course she would say that. His wife wouldn't be caught dead admitting her love for him in public. The 'politically convenient' part was true though. Apparently being married to the savior of the Soul Society had its perks. "Why would she even do it for politics? She's barely involved in them."

"Your mother is a captain of the thirteen court guards. Whether or not it affects them, the captains have to pay attention to what the politicians are doing."

"Does she love me?"

"Of course."

"Then why does she pay more attention to stuffy old men than her own child?" Ichigo stopped in his tracks and turned Chou to face him.

"Your mother loves you Chou. Remember what happened when you were 'kidnapped'?" Chou nodded. It had happened when Chou was no more than seven, and in hindsight, the whole thing was actually quite hilarious, but at the time it was terrifying. Ichigo and his wife were very busy people, and Chou had felt that they, her mother especially, were ignoring her. Ichigo tried to spend as much of his free time as he could with Chou, but what she wanted was her mother's attention; so when she suddenly disappeared with a ransom note left in her stead, she got it. Ichigo was there when his wife read the note. The changes in her composure were minute, but noticeable. Within ten minutes she had mobilized her entire squad for search and rescue, while she and Ichigo had gone off in search together. In the span of an entire day, all the known criminal hideouts were raided, new ones were discovered and subsequently raided as well, but there was no sign of Chou. When they finally found her, she was in a tea shop, drinking tea with her supposed "kidnapper". Ichigo was both furious and relieved; furious that his daughter would go to such lengths to get attention, and that Ganju of all people, would help her, and relieved that it wasn't a serious kidnapping. His wife on the other hand, was nothing short of angry. After beating Ganju into a week long coma and locking Chou in her room, the wife of Ichigo Kurosaki went to their room and proceeded to do something she (thankfully) rarely had time for. Brooding. After an hour, Ichigo became worried and went to her. He found her with angry tears running down her face. She blamed herself for Chou's stunt. Ichigo argued that they were both to blame. It was their fault for being so caught up in their jobs, as important as they were, while Chou more or less grew up without her parents. Those words seemed to calm his wife down, but before he could go on, Ichigo was suddenly called away on an overnight mission. When he returned later that morning, he found Chou asleep in her mother's arms with her mother showing a rare moment of open happiness on her face. The memory of his wife and daughter always made Ichigo smile. As they continued to their destination, Ichigo felt that Chou had another question. "What's on your mind?"

"Why do you always give mom flowers in front of her squad, she just beats you up for it."

"She only does that to look tough in front of her men, but she actually loves it when I do this." She often showed him her gratitude when the day was over.

"It's hard to tell."

"Believe me," Smirked Ichigo. "After fighting her in a serious match, you'll know when she's pulling her punches."

"You're kind of starting to sound like grandpa." Ichigo couldn't deny it, he was starting to see similarities between him and his father, with the exception of ambushing Chou every chance he got. As they neared their destination, Ichigo and Chou began to hear commotion from the courtyard. Today must've been training day. As they rounded the gate, Ichigo and Chou ducked as a black clad figure flew right over their heads before slamming into a wall.

"Watch where you're going will ya." muttered Ichigo as he made his way towards the center of the fight. Chou stayed by the gate and watched as her father casually walked towards his wife dodging and occasionally deflecting flying bodies with his free hand. In the middle of the fight was her mother, Soi Fon Kurosaki. Chou watched as her mother, clad in her captain's uniform, fought off her entire squad; blocking and redirecting attacks before lashing out with her own attack that would send several of her men to the ground. By the time Ichigo got to the middle, the entire second squad, including Omeda, was on the ground. Soi fon hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Pathetic!" Shouted Soi fon. "Are you assassins or Squad Twelve fodder?!" Scowling at the men on the ground, Soi fon turned to the man standing behind her. Upon seeing the flowers, her scowl only deepened, but Ichigo simply smiled.

"Happy anniversary Soi-" Chou saw her father's empty hands clutch his stomach before collapsing to the ground.

"What have I told you about disturbing me when I'm on duty?" Growled Soifon before storming away. From her spot by the gate, Chou saw her mother reach up one of her sleeves before meeting chou's gaze. If anything, Chou could've sworn that she the faintest trace of a smile on her mother's lips.


End file.
